Pahlawan
by andry.rezpector.399
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang pahlawan yang di panggil dari dunia lain untuk mengalahkan raja iblis , namun disaat terakhir dia akan membunuh raja iblis natsu malah tidak membunuh ya apa yang akan terjadi Gaje
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Terkadang ada sebuah cerita dalam novel dimana 5 orang di panggil dari dunia lain untuk menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dari raja iblis , mereka biasanya akan di berikan kekuatan yang melebihi orang lain untuk dapat menyelsaikan misi mereka

Meskipun mereka pahlawan tapi mereka tetaplah manusia yang memiliki sisi gelap , terkadang mereka saling berperang satu sama lain dan saling menghancurkan, meskipun tidak ada satupun dari pahlawan yang mati tetapi mereka membuat banyak kerusakan disaat mereka saling bermusuhan , mereka akhirnya menetapkan hati untuk berdamai demi membereskan raja iblis , seiring dengan waktu konflik di antara mereka mulai menghilang

Seiring berjalan waktu mereka berhasil masuk ke kastil raja iblis , tapi di antara 5 pahlawan yang di panggil 1 di antara mereka berduel dengan raja iblis sementara sisanya melindungi di belakang bersama pasukan mereka

Dan saat duel dengan raja iblis , sang pahlawan mengetahui bahwa raja iblis

Sangat di butuhkan di dunia ini..


	2. Chapter 2

3 tahun yang lalu aku Natsu Dragneel di panggil ke dunia lain bersama 4 orang lainya , dunia dimana ada 5 benua yang dikuasai oleh banyak sekali ras , 1 benua di kuasai oleh ras manusia , sementara 2 benua dikuasai oleh ras beast,elf dan 2 benua dikuasai oleh ras iblis dan para monster seperti orc dan yang lainya

Karena terdesak ras manusia memanggil kami para pahlawan untuk membantu mereka mengalahkan ras yang lain, dengan kekuatan yang diberikan kepada kami, kami bersumpah setia atas raja ras manusia untuk membantu mengalahkan ras beast,elf,dan iblis,

Kami para pahlawan diberi sebuah wilayah sendiri dan menjadi penguasa atas wilayah tersebut dan dapat membuat pasukan sendiri dan pemerintahan sendiri, namun karena itu kami mulai lupa dengan misi kami dan malah saling berperang satu sama lain, untuk merebutkan wilayah dan tambang emas dan jalur perdagangan

Perang itu pun menjadi sangat kacau dimana kami para pahlawan mengadu kekuatan kami dan membuat kerusakan dimana-mana

Dengan melihat jumlah korban yang sangat banyak akhirnya kami menghentikan pertempuran tersebut dan duduk di kursi yang sama untuk berdiskusi tentang perang saudara yang kami alami, dengan saling mengerti akhirnya kami mengahiri perang saudara yang sudah berlangsung selama 1.5 tahun ,

Dengan perang saudara yang sudah berakhir kami memimpin pasukan dari kerajaan manusia untuk menginvasi wilayah beast , elf dan iblis, dengan kekuatankami ,kami berhasil mengancurkan banyak kerajaan musuh dan membunuh banyak sekali beast ,elf dan iblis.

Namun...

Di antara4 pahlawan yang lain melihat betapa rakusnya manusia , mereka memperbudak,memperkosa ,merampok,merampas semua yang di lewati pasukan manusia, pembunuhan masal pun sering terjadi dan itu membuatku muak akan perang yang sangat gila ini

Hingga suatu hari..

Di sebuah kastil dengan keadaan yang sudah hancur , mayat bergeletak dimana mana, suara teriakan,suara pedang yang beradu dan suara langkah para prajurit yang bertempur dengan gagah berani di bawah bendera pahlawan Naga merah

Di sebuah ruang altar dimana duel antara pahlawan pemberani Natsu dan raja iblis Zeref sedang berlangsung ,disaksikan oleh para jendral dan pengawal sang pahlawan , natsu melawan zeref dengan gagah

" Teknik tebasan Naga api"

Api menyelimuti pedang yang sedang di pegang oleh Natsu dan dengan sekali tebasan api yang sangat panas menghantam raja iblis zeref dan membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri

" si...sial"

Sang pahlawan dengan perlahan mendekati raja iblis yang sudah tidak berdaya , dengan pedang yang memancarkan cahaya merah yang menyala

" sepertinya ini akhir dari kerajaan iblis, bukankah begitu tuan pahlawan ?"

" aku tidak tau , aku hanya tida-" pembicaraan natsu di potong oleh sala satu pembawa pesan dari pasukanya

" lapor , 4 pahlawan mendekat bersama pasukanya tuan"

"seperti nya bantuanmu datang pahlawan sepertinya ini be-"

" suruh pasukan Legiun untuk menahan mereka , jangan biarkan mereka mendekat kemari "

Sang prajurit tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan sang pahlawan , prajurit tersebut langsung pergi keluar

" apa yang kau lakukan pahlawan ? membuat teman dan sekutu mu untuk tidak menganggu mu karena kau ingin dirimu sendiri yang memenggal kepalaku.."

Menyarungkan pedang ya sang pahlawan membuat keputusan dimana si raja iblis terheran

" pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini , dan bawa semua keluarga dan warga mu juga, dan juga para jendral dan pasukanmu yang tersisa"

Sang raja iblis hanya bisa terdiam dan menanyakan kenapa dia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang pahlawan

" mengapa kau membiarkan musuhmu pergi tuan pahlawan.?"

Jawaban sang pahlawan membuat raja iblis terdiam

" aku bukanlah seorang pahlawan, aku hanya seorang pendosa " dengan ekspresi tertunduk sang pahlawan mengatakan itu

Saat sang raja iblis melihat para pasukan sang pahlawan , mereka membawa istri dan ank sang raja iblis,

" kami tidak membunuh mereka, jangan khawatir, sekarang pergila dan kami mohon jangan kembali "

Seorang jendral mengatakan itu dengan menyerahkan istri dan ank sang raja iblis

" aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau apa tapi suatu hari kita pasti akan bertemu kembali , Pahlawan Naga ,Penguasa wilayah barat , Natsu Dragneel"

" yah ... mungkin"

Raja iblis pun pergi dengan membawa semua warga dan pasukanya yang masih selamat,

" Jendral"

" ada apa tuan..?"

" kita pulang ."

" Sesuai keinginan anda Tuanku"

 **TBC**


End file.
